


Or Else!

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal analyzes a bit of syntax.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 18





	Or Else!

_“Or Else!”_ It seemed to Neal that he had been hearing those two little words his whole life. His mother had used that warning when he disobeyed her. She never really said what would happen if he didn’t get with the program. It was just an open-ended threat that was even scarier than actually knowing his fate. Kate had used the phrase, as well, as an ultimatum. Keller had used it as a promise of dire outcomes. Now Peter had joined the club. “Stay on the straight and narrow, Neal, or else there will be consequences.” It wasn’t any easier hearing it from his handler these days. The nebulous meaning was still just as annoying.


End file.
